urbanfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
On the Prowl
On the Prowl (2007) anthology. Genre and Sub-Genres 3 Urban Fantasy stories, 1 PNR story Theme Description On the Prowl is an anthology of four novella length stories by well-known UFand PNR writers. It was published in August 7, 2007. List of Authors Editor: unnamed Contributors: Patricia Briggs, Karen Chance, Eileen Wilks, Sunny Supernatural Elements ✤ Werewolves, magical null, Faeries, telepath, empath, magic users, Monère (Children of the Moon) List of Stories Synopsis by Story "Alpha and Omega" '''by Patricia Briggs — Alpha and Omega #0.5, This is actually the prequel to Briggs's Alpha & Omega (A&O) series, which is itself a branch of her Mercy Thompson series. In this world, the werewolves are led by the Marrok, who makes his home in rural Montana, the setting for A&O. A separate-but-connected werewolf clan lives in Seattle, where Mercy Thompson is set. This novella introduces us to '''Charles and Anna, the protagonists of A&O. As the story opens, Anna, a young werewolf turned against her will, calls on the Marrok for help when she fears for the life of a young human man she has seen in a cage in her sociopathic alpha's headquarters. The Marrok sends his son Charles, his chief enforcer, to investigate Anna's story. They fall for each other as Charles solves the problem with the pack leader. As the story ends, Charles and Anna get their HEA and go off into their own series. ~ Read more on: Mercy Thompson series "Inhuman" by Eileen Wilks — World of the Lupi series #3.5 Kai is a young human woman with some telepathic and empathic talents, largely undeveloped because she doesn't really understand her powers. Nathan is not human, and Kai is not sure exactly what he is—and doesn't really care. She's half in love with him and is just waiting for him to make a romantic move. In this world, a power wind recently shifted the balance of magic, resulting in a rise in the level of magic in the world. Since the Turning, the population of Gifted has doubled, because now people who before had only a potential for magic now had their magical gifts strengthened. The Turning also increased the number of magic haters, who want to control or destroy all of the Gifted. As the story begins, a nonhuman serial killer is loose in Midland and Nathan is on its trail. Kai's empathic talents inadvertently lure the killer to her, with astonishing results for both Kai and Nathan. — Read more on Wilks's World of the Lupi. "Buying Trouble" by Karen Chance — Basarab series|Dorina Basarab] #1.1 & Cassandra Palmer series #3.5, Claire, is a magical null who has the ability to block magic, making her a threat to magical creatures. When Claire was a child, her family tried to sell her to the dark Fey, but she escaped and has been hiding from family members ever since. Now her cousin finds her just as her boss double crosses her and puts her up for sale at a supernatural auction. A tall, dark, and handsome Fey named Heidar rescues Claire, but in the confusion, they are pushed through a portal into enemy Fey territory. As Claire and Heidar hide from their pursuers, they fall in lust/love. Eventually, the two are rescued by someone important from Claire's past and she discovers the true extent of her magical talents. '''"Mona Lisa Betwining" '''by Sunny Mona Lisa has been called before the Monère Council to answer questions about her involvement in the death of the previous Louisiana queen, Mona Louisa. During her hearing, Mona Lisa is attacked by Lucinda, the sister of Mona Lisa's demon lover, Halcyon. Complications arise which can be settled only by Mona Lisa's having sex with yet one more lover, Dontaine, her chief protector. ~ Summaries From: Fang-tastic: "On the Prowl" Anthology Cover Artist Artist: Tony Mauro Awards Pearl Award for best anthology: 2007 Paranormal Excellent Award for Romantic Literature PEARL Publishing Information * Publisher: Berkley * Book data: Mass Market Paperback, 342 pages, Pub: Aug 7, 2007—ISBN-0425216594 Trivia More lists: *Lists That Contain On the Prowl External Links Read Online: *Book: On The Prowl ~ E-Reading Book: *On the Prowl (Alpha & Omega, #0.5) by Patricia Briggs - Goodreads *Fang-tastic Fiction: "On the Prowl" Anthology Goodreads Series Pages: *Mercy Thompson series by Patricia Briggs *Alpha & Omega series by Patricia Briggs *Cassandra Palmer World (Chronological) series by Karen Chance *World of the Lupi series by Eileen Wilks *Monère: Children of the Moon series by Sunny Author Websites: *Patty's Home Page *Take A Chance: The Official Website of Karen Chance *eileenwilks.com *Sunny Helpful Links to Story Lines: *Mercyverse: Canon *Bonus content | eileenwilks.com ~ characters, maps, free stories *Timeline ~ Cassie Palmer, and Dorina Basarab *Fang-tastic Fiction: Patricia Briggs: MERCY THOMPSON SERIES *Fang-tastic Fiction: Eileen Wilks: WORLD OF THE LUPI *Take A Chance: Gallery Excerpts: *Alpha and Omega: Sample *Take A Chance: Books *Sunny » Mona Lisa Betwining Get Individual stories / book: *eSpecial - eileenwilks.com *Alpha and Omega *free: Anthology - On the Prowl (Patricia Briggs).pdf - E-BOOK - jwampi - http://chomikuj.pl Artist: *Tony Mauro Reviews: *ON THE PROWL | RT Book Reviews *Review: On the Prowl Anthology | Dark Faerie Tales *Thoughts of a Scot: On the Prowl anthology by various authors *On the Prowl - Anthology *Review: On The Prowl by Eileen Wilks | Amazing collection of paranormal novellas. *The Movieholic & Bibliophile's Blog: An Anthology of Dark Fantasy *On the Prowl by Patricia Briggs, Eileen Wilks, Karen Chance, and Sunny | specficromantic *Review: Alpha and Omega by Patricia Briggs (On The Prowl) | All Things Urban Fantasy *Sunny » Mona Lisa Betwining *REVIEW: On the Prowl by Patrica Briggs, Eileen Wilks, Karen Chance and Sunny Category:Anthologies Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Magic Users Category:Nulls Category:Faeries Category:Psychics